A Tale of Two Princes
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Deathly Hollows spoilers. Slash. Albus Potter and Scorpios Malfoy thought they'd have nothing in common until the Sorting Hat places Albus into Slytherin and a unlikely friendshiplove blossoms between the two.
1. First Year, September

**A Tale of Two Princes**

This is a love story between two under-aged boys. Get it? It has homosexual themes that will be making themselves known as the story progresses and the boys get older.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Notes: After reading HPDH, this plot bunny worked its way into my head. I figure, I might as well play with it and see where it takes me. There are definitely spoilers for HPDH so if you haven't read the book, you might want to stop reading until you have.

Chapter One

Albus Severus Potter was aware that he wasn't an ordinary boy. With your father being the Great Harry Potter, it was expected that people knew who you were. So, he'd been prepared when he'd entered the Great Hall that there'd be a certain amount of ogling. He just hadn't been anticipating the entire student body. It seemed that all eyes were on him. He didn't even have to speak for them to know that he was Harry Potter's son. He was nearly an exact replica of his famous father except he had deceased grandmother's green eyes.

"You get used to it after awhile," a familiar voice came from behind Albus. James patted his younger brother's back comfortingly. "I still get those looks from time to time. Quit being a baby, alright? Besides, you have your big brother to protect you." He winked at Al conspiratorially, ignoring the glare that was sent at him. "Stay out of Slytherin, by the way."

Al kept his comments to himself as he watched his brother join several other third years. He had the sinking feeling that he would be ignored by James for most of the school term. Albus rolled his eyes. Heaven forbid that James socialized with his little brother instead of keeping his status among his group of admirers. _The Potter Fan Club_, Al thought, as he passed by James regaling the doting lot another story of Harry's. He briefly wondered if this is what his father had been subjected to; people that wanted to kiss his feet in order to obtain their own popularity.

"What are you doing, child? You're supposed to be with the Headmistress," a teacher said, nodding towards a stern older witch.

Albus fell into line behind the last of the first years following Professor McGonagall; a platinum blonde haired boy that had an oddly vacant expression in his gray-blue eyes. While the other students were talking excitedly to each other, the boy was hardly conveying any emotion at all. _The Malfoy boy_, Albus realized, recognizing the same pointed chin and features of his father. He was another boy that came from a famous family although the Malfoy's were known for entirely different reasons. Had he been told stories about the Potter's? Had he been taught the same hatred that had existed between their two families?

Those stormy sea hued eyes met Albus's and he knew he'd been caught. "I'm not a freak so you don't have to look at me like I am but…you're hardly the first one." His full lips curled into a wry, self-deprecating grin. "And you won't be the last. I was already forewarned that most people won't be very kind towards me."

"It isn't your fault. You shouldn't have to pay for your father's mistakes," Albus said, hearing his own father's words in his head. "It's all in the past now."

He laughed hollowly. "That's a nice fantasy but the truth is that people still hate us."

Albus frowned. Should any eleven year old sound as if he'd already experienced much of life's hardships and truths? "…My father says that people can be ignorant when it comes to forgiveness, that people are blind. If it's any help, I forgive your family." Al extended his hand. "I'm Albus Severus Potter. You know that."

"Scorpios Malfoy," the blonde said, hesitantly accepting the proffered appendage. "Our fathers were faced with this as well during their first year," Scorpios spoke softly, hand not straying from Albus's. "Your father didn't accept it. Why are you different? Why offer me your hand in friendship? I'll be in Slytherin. You'll be in Gryffindor."

"I thought with the end of the War there wouldn't be any more House rivalry?"

"You're naïve," Scorpios shook his head and withdrew his hold on Al's hand. "There will _always _be enmity between the Slytherin's and the rest of the Hogwarts Houses. I was told that by my parents but my parents haven't always been right. They weren't right about you. They told me you'd be a stuck-up little prick."

Albus chuckled. "Hardly. That's my older brother, not me."

"Scorpios Malfoy?" McGonagall inquired, eyes scanning the remaining students to land on Scorpios. The blonde smirked at Albus before walking towards the Sorting Hat. He ignored the voices and the leers as he sank onto the chair. It wasn't all that uncomfortable. He just had to focus on something other then the taunts and jibes at him.

_"Ah, another Malfoy. Hmm. You're very unusual in regards to the other Malfoy's that have been here. A vastly intelligent boy with a need to prove himself to not only his parents but to the rest of those that still hold onto the past. Yes, you're a remarkable wizard. Powerful and brave. You'd be an asset in Gryffindor."_

_"I can't be in Gryffindor. My parents would disown me. I have to be in Slytherin."_

_"Slytherin may be your bane. If you truly desire it be…_"

_"I do."_

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat called. There were nods all around him as Scorpios rose to his feet. He caught Albus's green eyes as he headed towards the Slytherin table. It was for the best, Scorpios shrugged, his message clear towards the other boy. His father wouldn't have settled for his only child to be in Gryffindor. His mother wouldn't have minded so long as he was receiving his education. His father had been firm that if he was in any other House, he might as well stay at Hogwarts until he graduated and not bother returning home.

"Albus Potter!"

Albus felt his cheeks burn at the attention he was being bestowed as he sat in the chair. _Another Potter but you…you want to set yourself apart from celebrated father. You want your own individuality and be known not for your name or parentage but for your own skills and strength. You resent the Potter fame. Yet you want to be more like your father. Yes, you're a mass of contradictions and confusion. You have much to learn, young Potter. Gryffindor would hinder you."_

"_Hinder me?"_

_"_Slytherin!"

The decision was met with astonished cries and widened eyes. Teachers and students alike were in shock that the Sorting Hat had chosen Slytherin for Albus Potter. The silence that descended upon the Great Hall rang clear in Albus's ears. His heart palpitated maddeningly as he felt cold sweat form on his brow. James was staring in open dismay at his brother, mouth moving but no words forming. Albus swallowed the lump in his throat, walking towards the Slytherins.

"My parents are going to kill me," Albus muttered, taking a seat beside of Scorpios, resting his head in his arms. His face burned with embarrassment. He was supposed to be in Gryffindor and follow the same path of his family to eventually become an Auror. He wasn't looking forward to hearing from them.

…

Albus was silent as one of the Prefects led the first year Slytherins to their tower. He'd barely touched his food, ignoring everything around him. The pointing and whispering in his direction had been unnerving. There had been ridicule among the Slytherins; some of the children were directly connected with Death Eaters. To Albus's surprise, the only one that didn't bother him was Scorpios. He had pegged the boy to be one of the main instigators. If anything, Scorpios had been as quiet as he'd been.

"You will be rooming together," the Prefect was saying, leading them through a small tunnel and into a dimly lit common room decorated in black, silver, and green. "The password for the Sea King is Salazzar, for those not interested enough to pay attention," the gaze was fixed on Albus. "Does Mister Potter believe he's too good to be in Slytherin with the rest of us?" the mocking tone lodged its verbal arrow into Albus's heart. "What? Are you going to cry to your father? Does he change your diapers too?"

Albus's fists clenched at his sides but before he could speak, another voice came to his defense. "Why don't you shut your bloody trap, Davies? Do you get your jollies from threatening defenseless kids?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Davies hissed, hand going for his wand.

"Too slow," Scorpios sneered, wand resting against Davies' chest before the older boy could withdraw his. "I suggest you leave him alone. We wouldn't anything unfortunate to happen to you, now would we?"

"You better watch your back and your boyfriend's."

Scorpios rolled his eyes, watching Davies hastily leave the Common Room, wand not straying form its mark until he was gone. "You had better learn to stand up for yourself, Potter. He's not the only one with resentment towards your family."

"I could've done that myself," Albus scowled, following Scorpios towards the stairs.

"Since when have you ever had to defend yourself in your perfect little world? You've been sheltered and babied since the day you were born. You're going to have realize that no one's going to hold your hand for the rest of your life."

"I know that!"

"Are you dense? Do you think that all the Death Eaters are rotting in Azkaban?"

"My father says"

"I don't give a damn _what_ your father says. Being naïve won't save you in the end, Potter," Scorpios opened his trunk, glancing at the raven-haired boy beside him. He could see the inward struggle, the conflicting emotions dancing in his green eyes. "I know how you're going to be treated, especially by the older students. Davies is just one of dozens that wouldn't mind telling their parents they sent you to the Infirmary."

Albus watched Scorpios meticulously unpack his belongings. "Why don't you hate me?"

"You're not your father. Besides, I have my own share of enemies. My father is just as disliked as yours."

Albus didn't respond to Scorpios' remark. Albus had heard stories about Draco Malfoy for years but Harry had never expressed any dislike for the other man, only a profound pity. Albus doubted Scorpios would want to know that tidbit of information. Albus turned his back on the blond and started his emptying his own trunk. Not for the last time, Albus wondered how Scorpios could possess such a bleak outlook on life for an eleven year old.

…

This is the end of the first chapter/prologue. Scorpios is an extremely mature boy that's been told how cruel the world is by Draco. He's also the target of much dislike by his fellow Slytherins and some of the other Houses. Albus, on the other hand, is naïve due to Harry's need to keep him sheltered.

This story is going to take place over the entire seven years of Hogwarts, including another Dark Lord uprising. There won't be any Albus/Scorpios until they're in the teens so anyone wanting a quick, under-aged love fest is just going to have to wait until they're older.

I'm wary about the response to this story so any constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated.

And yes, On This Cross will be regularly updated for those wondering if I'm going to abandon to write this one. :-P

Review please:-D

_Peace, Love, and Doughnuts_

Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma


	2. First Year, September Two

**A Tale of Two Princes**

This is a love story between two under-aged boys. Get it? It has homosexual themes that will be making themselves known as the story progresses and the boys get older.

I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Two **

Albus tossed and turned relentlessly his first night at Hogwarts, his first night in a strange bed surrounded by people that hated him. He didn't like being on guard like this. He didn't know when someone might attack him. His green eyes scanned the room from each slumbering figure to land on Scorpios. Maybe one didn't loathe him. Albus sighed, turning on his side to gaze at the slender back of the blond. Scorpios was different from anyone else Albus had met in his short life. He possessed an air of maturity that Albus admired and feared at the same time.

What had Scorpios been told by Draco? What world had he painted for his only child? Was it a world of sinister nightmares and terror? Albus thought of his own life. Scorpios _was_ right. He'd been kept from outside dangers. His parents had drawn him a rosy, rainbow colored picture complete with unicorns and pink elephants. Albus frowned, watching as Scorpios shuddered in his sleep. Did he have dreams of darkness? Or was he merely cold, most of his naked torso uncovered by the blankets, the chilly Slytherin dormitory hard to stand even in the last days of summer.

"Still awake?" Scorpios' whispered voice cut through the silence.

At least that answered Albus' question. Scorpios rolled onto his back, hands crossing in front of his chest. "I can't sleep," Albus admitted. "It's the first time I've really been away from home, you know? What about you?"

"No, I _don't_ know," the other boy snapped harshly.

"I didn't mean anything. Merlin, you're touchy," Albus said, rising to lean against the headboard. "You don't have to be so rude, Scorpios. You save my neck earlier and now you're being a git. I don't understand you."

A sudden weight on Albus' bed had Albus' heart racing sporadically in his chest. He hadn't even _heard_ Scorpios cross the gap between their two beds. "I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I don't understand me either. That's the hardest part to deal with; not the fact that I came to your defense when I've been taught to hate you but because I don't know myself or why I do what I do at times."

Albus looked into Scorpios' glittering sea-gray eyes. "Maybe it's because you don't believe your parents."

"Do you know the stories I've been told by my father? The complete sense of hatred he's had towards Harry Potter his entire life? I've been raised on that hate my whole life. Then I meet you. Perfect little Potter but you're not. It's obvious or else you wouldn't be in Slytherin. Speaking of that, why didn't you tell the Sorting Hat to put you in Gryffindor?"

Albus shrugged, fiddling with the edge of the sheet. "I didn't really have time."

"I don't think that's the reason. I think it's because you wanted to get back at your parents."

"My father didn't care what House I was in. I know he would have preferred Gryffindor over Slytherin but he won't be mad. If anyone's going to be mad, it's my brother and some of my family's friends. Some people won't let go. Scorpios…why _did _you protect me?"

The blonde pursed his lips, the gears in his mind turning, trying to find a suitable answer. He had been raised to best Albus and James in every possible manner; wandmanship to academic marks to social status. Draco had instilled _that_ in his young son the minute he could understand hatred. He had no friendly feelings towards Albus except he'd been surprised when Albus had offered him his hand in camaraderie. He hadn't anticipated Albus' placement in Slytherin. "I think…because I wanted an ally, someone to watch my back and vice versa."

"I'll repay the favor some day."

"I'm holding you to that. Try and get some sleep. We start classes tomorrow," Scorpios said, going to his bed. "One day, Albus, we're going to rely on each other for more then just school bullies. Mark my words, another Dark Lord will rise and our friendship could be what pieces together Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Those ominous words were the last ones Albus heard as he drifted to sleep.

…

Albus wasn't looking forward to classes. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his brother or his cousins. He waited as long as possible to shower and dress until eventually Scorpios snapped at him and told him it wouldn't help anything by prolonging the inevitable. With heart pumping furiously in his chest, Albus cautiously followed behind Scorpios to the Great Hall, feeling like a child for using Scorpios as the wall he hid himself with. Albus swallowed. His throat was dry. This shouldn't have been this nerve-racking.

A wad of paper smacked him in the arm. He turned to see a Slytherin smirking at him. _Must not give into anger, must not give into anger_, he repeated in his head. Albus walked as fast as possible to a vacant section of the Slytherin table, Scorpios rolling his eyes at him for his need to be hasty. "They're going to do it no matter what you do to prevent it. Get used to it." The second he spoke, a bread crust bounced off his arm. Scorpios disinterestedly kicked it to the side. He smiled charmingly at the Gryffindor that had thrown it. "See? Just act like you don't give a damn and they give up."

"I don't think I can take this," Albus whispered, seeing his brother walking towards them. "I can't. He's going to beat the ever-living shit out of me. I just know it. Oh God, I don't want to die. I'm too young. I haven't even kissed anyone yet. I mean, honestly, I should have that before I leave this cruel world."

James crossed his arms in front of chest, glaring at Scorpios before turning to his younger brother. "I haven't told Mum and Dad yet. I think you should do it. They're going to be pissed, Al. God, what the fuck were you thinking, letting that Hat put you in Slytherin? You could have told it no, that you wanted Gryffindor. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe you can talk to Professor McGonagall and she'll switch you to Gryffindor. Slytherin's full of evil, manipulative, bastards. No brother of mine is going to be in their House."

Scorpios resisted the urge to curse James on the very spot he stood, glowering down his nose at Albus but this was Albus' fight. He had to make his own decision without any intervention. From the way Albus' eyes had shifted to him, he was expecting Scorpios to come to his aid. The first point Albus needed to learn was that no one was going to make his decisions. He had to do it himself.

"You'd disown me?" Albus asked softly, green eyes gazing imploring at his brother's blue ones.

"I'd be the laughingstock of the school. Slytherin's a joke these days and anyone associated with them. That includes you. You're disgracing your family by being in Slytherin."

"I can't change who I am, James. There must've been a reason that the Hat put me here."

"Then you're on your own. _You_ can explain this to Mum and Dad. You can tell them that you won't go into Gryffindor. Just, you know, don't talk to me. If you'd rather choose your new _friends_," James snarled at Scorpios, "over your own family, then don't bother. I won't shame our family and be friends with the son of a traitorous, cowardly, murderer. Don't think I haven't heard the stories, Malfoy."

"And I won't let you make fun of my friend," Albus said, voice so soft that Scorpios had to strain to hear him but evidently, James had heard him clearly. "He hasn't done anything to you. I haven't either."

"Then that's your choice? _Him_? Fine. You don't exist to me."

Albus willed the tears at bay until he was safely alone and could cry to his heart's content. He wanted to tell James to stop as he walked away, to tell him that he wanted to change Houses but he didn't. He'd made his decision. He was going to remain in Slytherin and see where this path took him. Being in Gryffindor meant that one day he'd be an Auror. In Slytherin? Albus could only guess his future.

Appetite deserted, Albus quietly gathered his books and left the Great Hall. He didn't have to turn to see whose footfalls were behind him. "I know. You're thinking what a great idiot I am."

"No. I'm amazed you stood up to him. You'll grow a back bone before the year's finished. You'll have to."

"My brother hates me," he sniffed, feeling the treacherous tears roll down his cheeks. He angrily scrubbed at his face. "I knew he'd be mad but I didn't think he'd hate me for it. I've always wanted to be like him."

Scorpios went against his better judgment and comfortingly patted Albus's arm, offering what little support he could. He hadn't exactly been taught compassion by his parents. "If he truly loves you then he won't care. He's worried about his social status. Besides, he's right. Slytherin _is_ a joke. Hardly any of Slytherin families fought Voldemort. No students stayed behind. I think the only reason Slytherin is still a House because of people like us. We aren't perfect students. Most of us aren't innocent. We were brought up on stories about Voldemort and his crusade to rid the world of Muggle filth."

Albus glanced at Scorpios to see if he was jesting. His face betrayed no mirth. "You mean…your parents told you to hate Muggles and half-bloods? That Voldemort was right in what he was doing?"

Scorpios shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Father…never forgave Harry for pitying him, for letting him live and not sending him to Azkaban with the other Death Eaters. For…eight years, we had to hide. We were always getting death threats. Finally, we found a secluded place far from any human contact. Mum's not bothered by it. She's an outcast from her family because she married a Malfoy. Dad? Well, he hates having to hide. That's why he wished he was in Azkaban. At least Mum and I would be safe and we could live a normal life."

"I'm sorry," was all Albus could say. What _did _one say to a confession like_ that_?

"It's not your fault. You can't help you were born a Potter and I can't help I was born a Malfoy. You can't let them win. You have to live for yourself and not let them dictate your life for you. It's not easy to think that way when you're whole life you've been led."

Albus met his sea-gray eyes, amazed at the wisdom dancing in the murky depth. "You don't do what your parents tell you to?"

Scorpios smiled wryly, shaking his head. "They aren't role model parents. I wasn't exactly planned. Don't get me wrong, they've provided for me and loved me but I know I was a mistake. They've…always kept themselves distant. They weren't attached to me and in turn I don't rely too heavily on them. All the scrapes and cuts I got when I was little, I treated them myself. Even when I was being teased, they left me to pick myself up."

"That's terrible," Albus murmured, mind not able to wrap itself around the prospect of having to care for himself, especially as a small child. Suddenly, his problems didn't seem so significant anymore. Yes, James was angry with him but that didn't mean the rest of his family would treat him as an outcast. His father had promised that he wouldn't be angry with Albus should he be in Slytherin. After the secret Harry had bestowed upon his youngest son, Albus wasn't as scared. He knew his father would always be there for him. Albus glanced at Scorpios. He couldn't imagine _not_ having his father's love. How had Scorpios withstood years of emotional neglect?

"Not really. I'm stronger because of it."

Scorpios' indifferent voice sent chills through Albus' spine. He hesitantly caught hold of the blonde's arm. "…Thank you. You didn't have to tell me all that just to make me feel better but I'm glad you did. I'm starting to understand you a little better."

"You might want to think twice about that."

Albus gazed after Scorpios as he walked down the corridor, disappearing around one of the corners until he was lost from view. The halls were eerily silent as the majority of the student body was inside the Great Hall, conversing and eating with friends. Albus frowned. He hadn't made any friends and he couldn't help but wonder if his being placed in Slytherin had something to do with it. Or was it because he was slowly befriending Scorpios Malfoy? Was he fine with being looked on with distaste by his peers because of Scorpios? Albus smiled wanly. Absolutely.

_Fin_

I'm so happy that you all are enjoying this story and that it's received such a reception! Thank you!

We're starting to see further into Scorpios' home life and why he acts the way he does. Draco's been pissed at Harry for so long that it didn't fade with the defeat of Voldemort. If anything, he was angrier for being forced into exile then being sent to Azkaban. He wanted his wife and young son to live a normal life and if that meant that Draco wasn't in the picture then he was content with spending his life in Azkaban. Gabrielle-yes, Fleur's sister-nurtured Scorpios but only as much as Draco would allow. Draco wanted his son to grow up strong and not to give into the frailty of human emotion. Albus will slowly teach Scorpios the emotions he's been taught are weak. I hope this gives a little insight.

_Peace, Love, and Doughnuts!_

_Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma!_


	3. First Year, November

Title: A Tale of Two Princes

Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me

Warnings: Male x Male, underage

Chapter Three: _**First Year, November**_

"You don't belong in Slytherin," were the first words that Scorpius spoke to him all day. Albus raised his eyes from his Potions book to meet the scornful ones of the blonde. "If you keep running away in tears then you're never going to make it! You might as well go back home until you're not a baby."

"What's your problem?" Albus frowned. "A spell backfired, hit me in the nose. Why? Did someone say that I was crying?"

"So, you didn't—"

"No. You told me that I had to grow a backbone in order to get through the year. I'm not going to let them get to me. They're not worth it. Besides, I grew up with James. I'm pretty much invisible to threats and bullies." He closed the text with an audible thump. "I'm not giving them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Were you worried about me?"

Scorpius scoffed. "Yeah right. I just, you know, have to watch your back. You're not about to do it yourself." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and pointedly avoided looking directly at the other boy. "James keeps glaring at me like I've corrupted you. It's not my fault that you were sorted into Slytherin. You'd think he'd be over it by now. He's had two months to get used to it."

"He's just mad because he won't have me to be his loyal slave and probably secretary of his stupid fan club," Albus rolled his eyes. "He's always been a brat. I guess being first born as its perks. Lily's being spoiled rotten. Being the middle means that I get screwed from both ends. James gets doted on because he's the oldest and Lily because she's the youngest. Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"No. I'm the only one," Scorpius laid down beside Albus. "I think that my father wanted an heir and once I was born, he didn't have a use for any other kids. He has someone to carry on the Malfoy legacy."

"You talk about your dad like he doesn't even love you."

Scorpius laughed. "Does it even matter?"

"Everyone should have someone they care about and cares for them," Albus tucked his arms behind his head as he joined Scorpius, both of them staring at the ceiling. "I know that you don't believe that. You can't do it alone, Scorpius. That's something that I've always known. I grew up around family and friends that would do anything for each other. Sure, some things have changed but I know that if I were ever in bind that they would help me."

"I don't think I'll ever understand why the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin," he chuckled, turning his head to glance at Albus. People with romantic drivel and idealistic optimism weren't generally linked to Slytherin. Yet here was Albus Potter, spouting his nonsense about universal love and acceptance. Albus Potter, who should rightly be in Gryffindor but was instead chosen for Slytherin. Scorpius had to wonder if Albus hadn't been placed in Slytherin for a different purpose. _To save me_. The thought terrified and disgusted him at the same time.

"Me either," came the quiet response. "My Dad told me that he was supposed to be in Slytherin but that he didn't want any part of it because of Draco. He told the Hat he wanted Gryffindor."

"Why didn't you?"

Albus bit his bottom lip. "Because I shook your hand. I offered you my friendship and…I wanted to keep that. My friends won't speak to me. They think that I'm some kind of traitor. And you can hardly stand me. The only reason you do is because you don't have anyone else."

"That's not true."

"Then why do you act like I'm your worst enemy? You flinch every time I touch you. You make fun of me. You don't talk to me in our classes. You don't even make eye contact with me unless I start it. We were fine at the start of the year and now a couple of months into it you act like I'm a complete stranger. I don't get you, Scorpius."

Scorpius was silent. How could he possibly convey to Albus the doubt and fear in his heart? He never voiced his emotions and he rarely showed them. Feelings weren't necessary to survive in a world against him and yet, he felt oddly guilty for causing Albus any sort of pain whether from anger or sadness. Perhaps it was because Albus was the only friend Scorpius had ever had, ever wanted. If he became too attached to Albus and then something unfortunate occurred, he didn't want to remain with that empty, hollow void that Albus had once occupied. Because slowly but surely, Albus was becoming a permanent fixture in Scorpius' day to day life and that scared him the most. He'd been raised to loathe everything associated with friendship and love and then along came Albus Potter, a radiant petal amid the decaying blossoms that was his soul.

Those beautiful green eyes, the color of glittering emeralds, were full of so much life that Scorpius felt he didn't deserve to be underneath their gaze, that they might see through to the blackness that resided within him. Scorpius had faced his demons when he was little. He knew that his maturity was beyond that of a normal eleven year old. He knew that was one of the factors that had him isolated from his peers, that had his closest friends being those that were years older. His mentality was that of three, maybe fours years older. That was another obstacle hindering his ability to let go. There were issues surrounding Scorpius that he knew Albus wouldn't comprehend until he was older.

"You've been pushing me away."

"I know," Scorpius admitted, knowing that he would lose Albus if he didn't swallow his pride. Albus was worth it. He'd known that from day one. Even his father's demands that he break off all ties with Albus hadn't been enough. His mother, on the other hand, had been encouraging and Scorpius suspected that Draco had no idea about his wife's support of the friendship that he rejected. Their House mates had come to accept Albus as one of their own despite Albus having friends in the other three Houses. As long as Albus was loyal to Slytherin, they didn't care. James was the only one out of Albus' family that was openly hostile about their friendship.

"You've meant to."

He wasn't going to deny it. Albus had a circle of friends. Scorpius had acquaintances, not comrades. Albus was the only one that Scorpius had ever deemed friend. As the school year went by Albus was gaining his fair share of admirers. Scorpius stood on the side lines and kept an ever watchful eye on Albus. Some of the older girls fawned over him; they were usually part of James' posse.

He knew his jealously was wrong. He had no reason to be envious of Albus. But then, part of him had to wonder if he wasn't jealous of the girls that hung onto him, smiling their fakes smiles, trying to gain his attentions. He knew it was futile. Albus wasn't interested. Not yet. Girls were still foreign to him as they were to most of the first year and second years. Albus' age didn't deter them from seeking to gain his affections. His appearance was aesthetically appealing; he didn't use it to his advantages like James. Albus was very attractive. He wasn't in that awkward phase, being stuck between a boy and teenager. He was lean and tall with hair as dark as a raven's back that fell in disheveled waves. Honey colored skin was striking against his black hair and vibrant green eyes. There was nothing ugly about Albus; neither his physical or character traits.

"You know me better then anyone, Al. You know things about me that no one else does."

"Yeah and the same goes for you about me. I've told you secrets. I've never told anyone about how Dad was meant for Slytherin. James doesn't even know. Why can't you trust me like I trust you?"

_Because one day, you'll break my heart._ Scorpius knew it to be true. He was no idiot. He knew he would lay his life down to protect Albus. He knew he would have to suffer from loving him from afar. Because that was truly what it all boiled down to; the fact that he cared more about Albus then would have been considered proper between two boys. His body reacted to Albus like it had never responded to any girl. Not even the voluptuous Violet Finnegan could compare to the racing pulse or rise in temperature that he experienced when in Albus' presence. Being this close to him, on one bed, all alone, was maddening.

"Scorpius," Albus frowned, gently touching the blonde's face with his fingers, making him look at him. "I can leave Slytherin at any time. I just have to tell the Headmistress. If you don't want me here then I'll leave. I stay because of you."

His face burned where Albus' fingers were. "I don't want you to leave me."

"Then why are you acting so weird?" he asked, withdrawing his touch.

_Because I love you_. "I didn't know I was," he lied. "But I promise to stop it."

"Why don't I believe you?"

_You know me better then anyone. Of course you'd see through it. My masks aren't any use against you._ "That's your choice. I'm starving." _For you_._ I really am a sick fuck._ "I'll make you eat okra and I know you hate that crap."

"It's nasty. Ugh," Albus shuddered, getting to his feet. "We good?"

"We're good," he echoed, following behind the smaller boy, knowing that it might never be the same.

_Fin_

It was short but it was a necessary little filler chapter. You get to see into Scorpius' mind set. He adores and loves Albus, something that he can't quite cope with. He knows that Albus won't love him, at least, not for a while. He knows that he might never feel the same way that Scorpius feels for him. He knows that he'll have to watch Albus date girls and it kills him.

But don't worry. Scorpius might realize how he feels for Albus, it's going to take a couple of years for Albus to reciprocate. It'll just be angst ridden until then! XD

And there will only be interludes into each year. I'm not writing a two hundred chapter story about all seven years.

Any comments and suggestions are always appreciative!!!

_Peace, Love, and Doughnuts_

_Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma_


	4. Second Year, Summer, September

**Title: A Tale of Two Princes**

**Warnings: Male x male**

**Disclaimers: not mine**

**I finally updated! YAY! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

**Summer, Second Year**

The year had gone by without any sorts of the trials and tribulations that Harry Potter and his companions had faced during their first term. The only excitement that had graced Hogwarts had been when Teddy Lupin decided that releasing a couple dozen firecrackers loose in the Great Hall during breakfast one morning was an excellent idea. Teddy's antics had been the talk of the school for weeks and a few teachers fondly reminisced on the time that the Weasley twins made Dolores Umbridge's life a living hell. But all in all, there was nothing that could have been compared to the generation of their parents. There had been no trolls released in the dungeons. No teacher with the living embodiment of a Dark Lord attached to him. No trips into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid…

The months had passed by and the two friends became closer then anyone would have initially surmised them to be. The whispers that surrounded the unlikely duo went as far as Scorpius Malfoy using a spell or a potion to keep Albus Potter underneath his control. But that was, of course, ridiculous. Opposites attract in more then just romantic partnerships. It's true with friendship as well. Scorpius was cold, level-headed, emotionless at times. He could be as a calm and tranquil as a bubbling brook and the next minute, turn into a ferocious tsunami of epic proportions. Usually, though, Scorpius kept his temper in check and rarely released it. Albus was friendly, charismatic, and extremely loyal. His wrath, when unleashed, was of an inferno-he usually did not care who was in his path when his ire was lit. Scorpius had seen that temper only once and he did not want to see it again.

Christmas had been the most difficult time for Albus. He'd returned home only to be in a constant fight with James who, out of everyone, had been the most vocal of his dislike of Scorpius. Their father had to separate them on more then one occasion. But it was at the Burrow that Albus was met with the most disapproval. Cousins and uncles alike-except a few-had been downright rude about his choice in his friends. Harry had explained it to him that few in the Weasley family forgave the Malfoy's for the past indiscretions and that some held onto the hate for far too long. The only ones that held no opposition were George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Hermione. He'd spent the better part of Christmas with them, especially George and Charlie, desperately avoiding any confrontations.

The only uplifting event during Christmas was an owl from Scorpius and a rather large box. He'd read and re-read the letter dozens of times during his stay at the Burrow. He'd needed the reassurance that he wasn't alone and that not everyone was against him. He'd needed the love and support because of all the strife within the Weasley home. Charlie had given him the strangest look because of his enthusiasm at having received a letter from Scorpius.

Albus had opened his present far from his family, in the privacy of the gardens, where no prying eyes could see him. He'd been shaking as he pulled apart the delicate ribbon adorning the gift. Over the years he'd received hundreds of presents but they paled in comparison; quite possibly because this gift was thoughtful. A Sweeper 3000, the latest broom, the one that Albus had been coveting-in secretly, he'd thought-almost all year. He'd never voiced his love for Quidditch to his family. James was the Quidditch player, not him. But Scorpius believed in him and had given him a broom that hadn't even hit the markets yet.

James and Hugo, especially, were jealous of the gift. They'd even suggested that the broom was bewitched. But Harry had run extensive spells on the Sweeper and all tests were clear. James and Hugo had sulked the rest of the holiday. Albus had been positively delighted at _that_. His mother had been reluctant to allow Albus to keep such an expensive and impractical gift but his father had been adamant that Albus keep the broom. His father had written a rather long letter to Mister Malfoy. He and his wife didn't speak for several weeks following that.

Spring faded into summer. Albus spent the better part of the summer in Romania with his father and Uncle Charlie. Scorpius and his parents were in Italy on a yacht the size of the Burrow, as Scorpius had so eloquently written in his frequent letters (Albus had to wonder _how_ Scorpius knew the exact size of the Weasley's home.) Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, much to everyone's surprise, were also in contact with one another. Harry had been impressed with Draco's allowing of his son's purchase of such an expensive gift. And through that a new friendship had formed, burying past rivalry. Ginny Weasley-Potter was _not_ supportive. But no one had really expected her to be. After all, most of the Weasley's had a personal vendetta against the affluent Malfoy's.

It hadn't seemed as if much time had gone by since the end of first year and once again, they were all standing on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Only, there was a new face among the wizards. Little Lily Potter with her blonde curls and freckles chewing voraciously only a wad of bubblegum that was on the verge of popping against her entire face.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I promise I won't fall off any brooms!" Albus scowled, having heard the same lecture at least twenty times since Christmas. "I practiced in Romania. Remember?"

"I know. I guess I'm just being overly protective of you," Harry Potter sighed, ruffling his son's messy black hair affectionately. "Keep a close eye on Lily, okay? I'd tell James but, well, he's occupied," Harry nodded towards where his son was animatedly chatting up a pretty young witch that Harry could instantly tell belonged to the Lovegood-Longbottom brood.

"I hope she hexes him," Albus commented dryly, having seen Evelyn Longbottom's nasty craftsmanship when Ethan Nott had started flirting outrageously with her last year.

"That isn't very nice. Ah, here comes Scorpius now," Harry said, waving in greeting to both Malfoy men. "Merlin, you've _grown!_" he exclaimed upon seeing the almost unrecognizable Scorpius.

Scorpius had grown nearly six inches over the course of the summer; he was almost eye to eye with his father. His white blonde strands had darkened to a golden shade that reminded Albus of the color of dragon scales glinting in the sunlight; one of the most beautiful visions that he had ever seen in his short life. His eyes were still the same vibrant blue. His pale skin was a bronzed shade that made his fair hair and eyes all the more exotic. The way his robes clung to his leanly muscled frame was different from the small boy that Albus had left behind on Platform nine and three quarters. As his father had said, Scorpius was twelve going on sixteen; not that Albus understood it at the time.

"Are you feeding him Giant's blood, Draco?" Harry asked, still shaking his head in disbelief, oblivious to Albus standing closer to him, his youngest son gazing at Scorpius awkwardly.

"Hardly," Draco rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "It would seem that my darling ex-wife's family consists of Veela. And Veela come into their own form of puberty at twelve."

"Father!" Scorpius groaned, clapping a hand over his face in mortification.

"Veela?" Harry's expression was thoughtful as he regarded the ogling witches that passed by, "That explains why every witch is staring at him like he's a piece of steak. Well, I pity you Scorpius. You're going to have an eventful year if you can't keep your Veela pheromones under control."

"Don't worry, Mister Potter, I'm already one step ahead of you. Father's made an potion to keep those pesky pheromones masked," Scorpius grinned and Albus's eyes widened when a girl next to them launching into a fit of giggles, leaning against her friends. One of the witches blew a kiss at Scorpius, the heart floating through the air towards him. Scorpius was oblivious. "Hey, Al," his smile was all the more charming as he turned towards Albus.

"Um, hey, Scorpius," Albus greeted, uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other, not daring to delve into the exact implications of his friend's Veela heritage. Not when a saccharine sweet aroma was wreaking havoc on his senses and that it must have originated from Scorpius. Albus wasn't positive if it was normal for a person of the same gender to smell a Veela's unique scent. "Uh, thanks for my birthday present."

"I'm glad you like it," Scorpius ran a hand through his disheveled blonde locks, a few traitorous strands falling across the bridge of his nose, completely obscuring one eye from view. "I knew how much you wanted one. And as much as you tried to hide it from me, I knew that you wanted to play."

Albus nodded, not wanting to seem over enthusiastic around this older, more mature, _cooler_ version of his best friend. "I've been practicing all summer in Romania."

"I can't wait for tryouts."

"Wow, he's cute!"

Albus and Scorpius turned to see Lily bounding over towards them with Rose Weasley attached to her hand. "Uh, yeah, this is my friend, Scorpius," Albus said, frowning at his sister. "You'd think you'd just met Taylor Lautner."

"Oh, no, no, Scorpius is _way_ hotter!" Lily squealed, face flaming pink when Scorpius flashed her a kilowatt smile and a mischievous wink. "Oh my gosh! I think I'm in fan girl heaven!"

"He's _soooo_ dreamy!" Rose supported herself against Lily.

"Alright, girls, leave Scorpius alone," Harry scowled at the two girls, earning a round of giggles from them. "You all had best be getting on the train. It won't wait for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Lily waved a nonchalant hand at her father, "I'll see you at Christmas! Tell Mum I love her and that I promise to not get into any trouble!" She didn't attempt to hide her crossed fingers before grabbing Rose and dashing through the crowd.

"That child is definitely yours," Draco commented dryly. "Scorpius, I'm expecting top marks from you as well as a place on the Slytherin Quidditch team, specifically Seeker. Do not disappoint me."

"I won't, Father," Scorpius said proudly, standing a little taller. Albus was struck with how incredibly similar Scorpius and Draco were. Both shared familiar features; the same facial structure, build, even their eyes were alike.

"Albus might beat Scorpius, Draco," Harry said cheerfully, ignoring Draco's glower, "He's gotten pretty damn good. He learned from the best. Me."

"Stop preening you pompous brat," Draco growled.

"I'm not-"

"BYE!" Albus and Scorpius's voices were one as they ran for the train.

"You saw it too," Harry said when the two boys were out of sight and the Hogwart's Express began to move. "It doesn't really make any sense, does it?"

"Since when does anything relating to you make sense?" Draco sneered but there was no bite in his words, "Yes, I saw it. Apparently Scorpius's Veela pheromones work on Albus."

"And Scorpius only has eyes for Albus."

"It's kind of depressing," Draco said, walking towards the wall that served as the entrance to the platform. "They were forced to hated each other throughout their early years because of our own petty grudge. I was shocked to say the least when I discovered that our sons were both in Slytherin and were friends despite all the enmity that existed between our families."

"…They're the Slytherin Princes, Draco. Maybe it's what this new world needs. A love between them could unite the pure bloods and half bloods."

"Your romantic drivel is a fantasy, Potter," Draco scoffed, "The half bloods come into this with the pre-conceived notion that a love between two men is taboo and vile. And the pure bloods will consider this the last deception of the Malfoy family and turn their backs on us. A whole new war could spark from this!"

"I highly doubt that, Draco. You're being paranoid."

"Oh am I? Or have you forgotten that there are still Death Eater's out there? That this time of peace is only the calm before the storm? There's always someone out there, someone questing for power, waiting for the right opportunity to ascend and control the masses. There will always be a Dark Lord."

Harry glanced at him sharply, looking around them to see if anyone was eavesdropping; his instincts were warning him that something was amiss, that there might possibly be more to Draco's suspicion then mere speculation. "What have you heard, Draco?"

"This isn't the place. Come back to my place with me. We can speak freely without fear of being discovered."

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Hold onto me."

Harry held onto Draco's arm as the two Apparated.

* * *

**I decided to put in Scorpius being part Veela in order to attribute to his maturity and appearance. And yes, Draco is divorced. And yes, more then likely, there will be Harry/Draco in this.**

**I've decided to spin into a whole new Dark Lord/Lady. I'm not sure yet. **

**I'm thinking Lily's turned into a slash fan girl that will be Al's support once he realizes how much he really does care for Scorpius.**

**Any and every idea that you all want to send my way would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for the support. Keep on reviewing! ;) **


End file.
